


Poptarts

by Daishi2442



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, asriel is jumpy, human contraptions, kitchen shenanigans, mk is still curious, one-shot fluff, post-fix fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daishi2442/pseuds/Daishi2442
Summary: Frisk brought home a new cooking tool, and the monsters use it without them around.





	Poptarts

Asriel & MK sat in the kitchen of his parents' house, quietly observing a squat device which Frisk had bought yesterday. The object was a little larger than the camcorder he'd used when he was little, and made a low hum during operation, sort of like how the Amalgamates buzzed out their words instead of pronouncing them.

"So what's this thing do, dude?" MK bounced in his seat, eager for an answer. Asriel scratched behind an ear, reviewing what Frisk had told him about it - "it uses electrically-heated coils to uh, heat up food, I think?" MK's face scrunched up at the answer, obviously not content with such a simple explanation. 

"Well yea dude, but like - humans have a bunch of other things they use to cook too! Ovens for baking, those microwave boxes for hot pockets, and hot water beneath a lid for hot dogs! Why is this special?" Asriel was unsure how to answer the young monster's query, being only marginally aware of the differences himself. "I'm not sure, but Frisk said we'd want one of these because it's great for making sugary stuff for breakfast." This answer seemed to pacify his friend; the Prince was known to be voracious in his appetite for sweets, and Frisk would be the first to encourage this behavior. Asriel's silly and active behavior while enjoying the sugar-high that came with his sweet tooth was a happy juxtaposition to his normally reserved and contemplative state. 

The boss monster let his mind wander in the relative silence that followed; Frisk had told him once that his eyes glazed over and reflected like starlight when he became lost in thought. MK, recognizing that his friend's attention had departed the local space, found his gaze drawn to the small dial on the side of the silver, two-slitted box set next to the stovetop, hungry for the food it would eventually produce. He'd had poptarts before, and they were sweet, but kinda gritty. Supposedly they were better after being cooked, and his nose seemed to agree with that potential; the aroma of warming brown sugar cinnamon wafted across the kitchen to tickle his senses.

A short beep emitted from the box, bringing Asriel's attention back to the present. "Guess they're done" he said, nonchalantly standing to approach the countertop. A moment later, however, the lowered arm on the side of the box shot up, slamming into the stop-bar at the top. Both poptarts which had been placed inside whipped up over the apparatus for a moment, a huge clang reverberating through the household. This clang, however, was nothing compared to the sound of displaced air and metal being torn apart which followed.

"Whoa, d-dude! Calm down!" MK tugged insistently at the side of Asriel's robe, butting into his side to break the young Prince's focus. Asriel's combat magic receded back into his aura, dark schisms on his jaw thinning to merely discolored lines of red-tinged black  
against the otherwise pristine white of his fur. His eyes shifted from wide-set voids back to the narrow emeralds they usually were, their edges softening as the moment of terror passed. The fog which had invaded his mind began to clear, and an insistent tugging at his side begged attention. Before the source of it could be investigated, however, he realized with a start that the machine Frisk had brought home was...not exactly intact anymore. 

Raising a paw to his horns, he massaged the top of an ear while appraising the target of his ire; the toaster oven had been a squat little thing, but now it took up almost no space at all, having been melted to a block of malformed sludge. The cable which ran from the power outlet was severed, and the plastic bits slowly ran off its once-shiny metallic frame. The two innocent poptarts, which had looked so graceful in their short flight, were mere outlines of grit and carmelized sugar against the backing wall, whose marble surface was singed and blackened by the force of his attack.

"What the hell was that?" Asriel looked around the kitchen, anxiously tugging his ears against one another behind his neck, still trying to settle his startled mind back into coherence. Meeting MK's worried stare, Asriel let off a sigh and knelt down to give his friend a half-hug. "I-uh, oh man. Mikey, sorry for scaring you, I usually have better control than that." The worried look didn't leave MK's face, but after a short time, he glanced down and kicked at his friend's heel. "We didn't need that thing anyway, right? You're already a better toaster than it'll ever be!" Asriel shot him a glare which had inherited every ounce of disdain from his mother, eliciting a satisfied snicker from the small, armless monster. Despite himself, Asriel let off a small chuckle too. "I suppose I am." 

Neither monster particularly wanted to consider how they'd explain this to Toriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment or shoot me a message if this kind of fluff is your thing, I love talking about it.


End file.
